The Final Encounter
by Just Canceled
Summary: LWD The final showdown with Sam. Sequel to “The Day After”, 3rd part in the TaP series. OneShot


**Title**: The Final Encounter

**Series**: Life With Derek

**Summary**: (LWD) The final showdown with Sam. Sequel to "The Day After", 3rd part in the TaP series.

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (Language)

**A/N**: This is the sequel to 'The Day After', which is the sequel to Tears and Punches (TaP). I wasn't originally planning on writing a sequel to TaP or TDA, but once I finished TDA I knew there needed to be a 3rd and final part to the series. There needed to be a final encounter with Sam. And here it is, in its final form, The Final Encounter.

Casey was up early on Wednesday, trying to decide what to wear to school. She smiled when Derek walked into her room.

"Hey Derek, what should I wear today?" She said as he sat down.

"Hmm…Nothing?" she sighed, "Just joking, I don't want any other guys looking at you, so we'll save that for another time. How about…a t-shirt and jeans?"

"Like everyday?" she asked. "That makes sense, I guess. So, I'm wearing the skirt." He laughed.

"Ok, well, meet me downstairs when you're done primping." He said as he kissed her cheek and went to get ready himself.

Twenty minutes later, a very gorgeous Casey walked down the stairs, to where Derek was sitting, flipping through the early morning news channels. He let out a low whistle when he saw her.

"Damn Case, what are you trying to do to me?" He looked her up and down, clearly liking the knee length skirt and small, white, sleeveless t-shirt. She wore strappy heels that made her legs look long and toned, which he definitely liked. Don't ever tell him he wasn't a leg man. "You look fantastic Casey."

"Thanks." She mumbled, not really respecting this reaction, she wanted to impress him, but he was not merely impressed, he was overwhelmed with her beauty. He smiled at her.

"Let's go Case. If any guy hits on you today, tell me and I'll kick his ass." She laughed.

"What? Two guys in less than a week?" He just smirked at her.

They arrived at school a little while later. Casey kissed him quickly before running to find Emily. He climbed out of the car almost as fast, grabbing his books and going to his locker. He quickly got his homework out for his first class, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to find Emily there.

"Derek, I have to warn you, I heard someone talking to Sam about his 'plan' for getting back at you today. Sometime during lunch. I don't know much else, but I needed to tell you." Emily said in a rush. Derek looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"I already kicked his ass once, what more does he want." He muttered.

"He was alone last time, Derek. This time he has his friends to help. I know you can take on Sam, but he has a lot of friends, Derek. Please, be careful. For Casey's sake, if not your own." He looked down at his feet.

"I'll be careful Emily. You know what they say, strike first or something. Have you seen Casey?" He asked. Emily briefly nodded.

"Yeah, she went to her locker. She should be there still." He thanked her and went to find Casey.

He found her a moment later, standing alone, in a nearly deserted hallway. Her locker was open, but she didn't seem to notice, she was just staring into it.

"Case?" Derek asked, "What's the matter?" He touched her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"He's going to try and hurt you, and I don't know what to do." She said voice fearful.

"Shh, baby, don't worry." He soothed her as he pulled her to him, "Nothing and no one is going to hurt me. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you. Come on." She stopped sniffling and looked at him.

"What do you have third class?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"Art. Why?" He smiled down at her.

"I'm going to have Emily find out what's going on, and if you'll meet me by the gym during third, we can come up with a plan." He smirked.

"And what will you be getting out of, my little Casey?"

"Just study hall." She laughed. "You know me better than that." He ran his hand through her hair, looked around quickly and kissed her.

"I'll see you during third then." He said as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Emily was already trying to discover Sam's 'plan'. She was currently standing close by to one of Sam's friends, listening in on his conversation.

"Yeah, Sam says he's going to stand up at lunch today, and tell the whole school about Derek's crush on his sister. It's sick, really, incest or something. Then, Sam is going to try and beat up Derek. Not a smart move, even if Derek is sick and likes his own sister, he's already beaten up Sam once already. Sam still has the bruises to prove it. But that's Sam, he's even told us, no matter what, not to help." Emily breathed a sigh of relief at that part, but kept listening. "Even though, we probably will help anyway. Sicko likes his own sister, needs to get beaten up." Emily was worried again after that, until she heard the next guy speak.

"Yeah, but it'll be hard, even with a bunch of guys. Have you ever seen that guy play hockey? It's amazing. Heard he might even be scouted for the University of Toronto. I wouldn't take him on, that's for sure."

"Damn, UT is scouting him? He's still two years from graduating."

Emily was currently running to first class, which was English. She quickly sat down next to Casey.

"Casey…" Emily whispered, as announcements came on. "Casey!"

"What? Did you find out something?" Casey whispered back as Emily nodded.

"I know what Sam's plan is, I'll tell you after class." Emily whispered as the teacher cleared her throat.

After class, Emily told Casey what she had overheard.

"But Derek's not my real brother. We don't share genetics or anything. We only met two years ago, for hecks sake!" Casey cried.

"I know that, and you and Derek know that, but the rest of them don't." Casey gasped.

"THAT'S IT! We just have to let everyone know we're not related…but how?"

"I have an idea. What if you and Derek act like you hate each other again, stage a fight, and then, in front of the whole school, confess your love for each other. No, that's stupid, and cheesy, like out of some bad teen movie." Casey shook her head.

"No it's not stupid, not stupid at all! Emily, you're a genius!" Casey squealed. Now all she had to do was wait until third class to tell Derek.

After second class Casey ran to study hall, but pretended to be sick. She laid her head on her desk and waited a few minutes before going over to her teacher.

"Ms. Vernis, I'm not feeling too good, can I have a pass to the nurse?"

Around the same time, Derek had walked up to his art teacher, finished with his work for the week. He smiled politely at the teacher.

"Mr. Barber, I really wanted to do some research on Dali. I saw a print of his 'Meditating Rose' painting, and I really want to learn more. Can I go to the library, please?"

They met in front of the gym several moments later, nearly running into each other.

"So, did Emily learn anything?" He whispered and she nodded.

"Yeah, see, Sam is going to tell everyone that you like me, and apparently everyone thinks we are actually related. Then he is going to try to beat you up, without help, but some of his friends have decided to help anyway. Actually, one of them said he wouldn't take you on, no matter how many friends he had helping. Something about the way you play hockey. And are you really getting scouted by the University of Toronto?"

"Yeah, actually, they are." He looked nervously at the floor. "Ok, back to Sam, tell me the plan to beat him at his…well, own game, although a poor game at that." Casey smirked.

"We're going to act." He looked confused. "Not like Romeo or Juliet or anything. But, this was Em's plan, by the way."

"Ok…does that mean I'm going to hate it or like it?"

"Oh, you are definitely going to like it."

She quickly explained Emily's plan, and all the details she had worked over in second class, in between history notes.

Soon, lunch came, Casey and Derek sitting close to each other, like always, but not too close, waiting for Emily's signal. They quickly saw her pull her ear, the signal to begin.

Derek stood up and walked through the line, quickly grabbing the sloppiest food possible. He turned and walked closer to where Casey was sitting, and when he got next to her, he tripped, the greasy macaroni and cheese smearing down her shirt.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! Do you see what you did to my shirt?" Casey yelled, sufficiently attracting all the attention towards them.

"What? I TRIPPED, McDonald. Not like I did it on purpose." He yelled back.

"Why must you do this to me? You torment me no matter what I do! I've tried being nice, but that didn't work." She screamed back. "Damn you, Venturi!"

"Hey, I didn't ask to have you as a step-sister, just because we were forced to live together doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Well, I'm glad we don't share genetics! Could you imagine! A girl version of you?" She laughed harshly, "It's good we've only known each other for two years, even though I've hated you all my life." She spat. He was convinced, it was an old act, but now it was his turn.

"You hate me?" He hissed, loudly but quieter then their screams.

"Yeah, I hate you, because you torment me."

"I only torment you because…" his voice trailed off.

"NO! Tell me why! Derek, damnit!" He looked up; it almost looked like his eyes were wet.

"I only torment you," he whispered, "because I love you so damn much and can't have you."

"What?" She looked surprised. A definite future in Hollywood.

"I said," He screamed, "I only torment you because I can't fucking have you! Because you are too damn beautiful! You're the smartest person I know, you just happen to be the sexiest too! So I fell in love with you! Happy now?"

"But Derek, I'm your step –sister!" She mock yelped.

"You think I don't fucking know that? Having you in my own house! Sleeping down the hall from me, glaring at me at dinner, fighting with me over the remote. I used to try to get you out of my head with other girls, but no matter what, you were always there." He took a deep breath, "You were dangled in front of me. One of the few people I love in this world, and I couldn't touch you…you were right there, but you were a million miles away. It killed me, a little each day."

"Oh Derek!" She cried out. "Derek I wanted you too! Why do you think I got so mad at you, I wanted you to like me, not plague me! I loved you, and it was just as hard for me." She stared into his eyes. "Every time I went out with Sam, it was really you I wanted to be with. I think that's why he started cheating on me; he knew that I'd never really be his. It wasn't really his fault, I should've stopped seeing him, but he kept me from thinking about you. I love you still, even though you've annoyed me for the past two years."

He looked up, this time the tears were real. "You really love me?" he asked in a harsh whisper. She nodded and went into his arms.

"I love you so much it hurts, but in a good way."

He broke the embrace, the words, as true as they were, were not the last.

"Then why can't we be together? Just because our fucking parents decided that they didn't like being single and somehow got married without telling us, there is nothing wrong with what we feel for each other! We're not related, we're teenagers, we're damn good looking," he smirked, "it must be because of what people would say. That's the only logical explanation I can find."

"Derek, I don't care what people will say. They're idiots if they see anything wrong with our relationship. I love you, you love me. The others, they don't matter." She paused for a moment before suddenly gasping, "Derek? Why did you beat up Sam after me and him broke up?"

He muttered loudly, "Because he made you cry." Casey looked up at him, and smiled. They're little play fight had worked. The cafeteria was silent, the whole thing had been heard, the people were shocked and in awe. Then Sam stood up.

"That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." then he paused, "You didn't fight with me only because I made her cry. You fought with me because I was one of the reasons standing in your way. Because I had her and you didn't. You did it because I treated her like shit." He smiled briefly, "Yeah, around the eighth punch that message kind of came through. I envy you, Derek, she really loves you, don't really know why. I never had her, and I knew this. She was always yours. So, kiss her already, it's the last thing I'll do for you. Oh, and don't worry about what people think. I can attest to the fact that most of us are idiots." Derek and Casey were shocked. He was suddenly being nice. It was strange.

"Never say that violence doesn't work." Derek whispered into Casey's ear. She stifled a giggle and looked at him, he quickly lowered his mouth to hers, crushing her in his adrenaline and love filled passion. When they broke apart, the whole cafeteria was cheering. Some guy yelled, "Go Derek!" and another "I want a hot step-sister! I guess my folks have to split up though, huh?" The cafeteria laughed at the good natured banter.

Later that day, Derek and Casey were going out to Derek's car, when Emily ran up to them.

"That was brilliant! There was so much emotion in the air. How'd you guys do it?" They looked at each other.

"We kind of forgot that we weren't the only ones there. All the things we said were true, even though he didn't torment me quite as much within the past year."

"No, I just did other things. Like clean my room up, stop dating sluts, and get better grades." She smiled at him.

"Trying to impress me, lover boy?" He nodded. "It worked, by the way."

"Really?" Derek said, almost shyly. "I'm glad. I just want to make you happy."

"You two are really sweet together. It should've happened sooner, you're really good for each other." Emily said.

"Thanks. Do you need a ride?" Casey asked.

"Nope, David's picking me up in a little while, so you two go on, and I'll call you later. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emily said with a smile as she waved her friends on their way.

Casey climbed into the car when Derek opened her door. He really was a gentleman at heart. He turned to her, trademark smirk set on his features.

"So, it's official now. You're mine, and all the guys in school know that I will kick their ass if they look at you."

"Yep, and you're mine. It's a two way street you know!" She smiled. "I'm just glad Emily had an extra shirt that I could wear. I would've hated to get my white one dirty."

"I would've too. That's a real sexy shirt, Case; you can wear as much as you want." He smiled at her.

"Hmm…I'm thinking I'd like one of your shirts to sleep in…" He pulled into the driveway and helped her out of the car.

"I'll give you one of my shirts if I get one of yours, but I get to take it off first." He whispered into her ear. She turned to him, smiling all the way.

"You know why I would never do anything with Sam?" He shook his head. "Because I wanted my first time to be with you." He smiled at her, touched but horny.

"I hate to admit this, but I wasn't a virgin when I met you. I lost mine when I was fourteen, some older chick I was dating. It wasn't special, so now I wished I had waited, so it would be my first time with you, too." She grinned at him.

"How about we consider your slate wiped clean. And besides, I think I'd prefer if you had some experience…since I don't. And when you were with the other girls, you used…um…" He nodded.

"Yeah, I was safe. So don't worry, no diseases…Oh wow that is a mood killer, huh?" She laughed and kissed him.

"You know, I think this weekend is the one when Mom is taking Lizzie to visit Grandma." He smirked again, clearly happy.

"This is the weekend that Dad takes Edwin and Marti to meet your Grandma." She laughed.

"You are devious, you know that? But so am I. I'm going to "go" stay with Emily this weekend." He smiled down at her as his lips grazed hers.

"Wicked little princess, aren't you, my Casey?"

Eventually they got inside, lips apart. The only people who seemed to be home were Edwin and Lizzie.

"Where is everyone?" Derek and Casey asked at the same time.

"Marti stuck frozen peas up her nose again. You'd think she'd grow out of it." responded Edwin. "So Dad is with her. Nora, however, is over at her sister's house. Apparently, her and her husband had another fight. So, it's spa day today."

Just then the phone rang. It was George.

"Hello?" Answered Derek.

"Derek, it seems one of the peas is lodged in Marti's sinuses, they have to admit her, until the ear, nose and throat specialist gets here, and Nora is spending the night at her sister's, so, you have to keep watch over everything. Edwin and Lizzie are there, so no…well, you know what I mean. Keep your pants up."

"All right, Dad. I'll talk to you later." They hung up.

"Marti has to stay overnight in the hospital, so neither Dad nor Nora will be home tonight, which means, I'm in charge."

Edwin and Lizzie looked up. "Try to be quiet later on, even if we are heavy sleepers." Edwin winked at Derek.

'Ok, that's just bad, when your little brother is trying to get you laid.' Thought Derek, though, happy, that it might be true.

Derek pulled Casey into the kitchen where he quickly set about proving his love to her. "You know, the parents are gone, Edwin and Lizzie will be asleep in a few hours, and we'll be totally alone." She moaned into his mouth. "I take that as yes."

And true to his word, Edwin and Lizzie were both heavy sleepers.

And it was a wonderful morning, waking up in each other's arms.

**A/N**: Wow, this one turned out to be over 3,000 words, but I had a lot of things to bring together and close. I not only needed to get the final encounter with Sam out of the way, but I needed them to be fully open in public, too. It's no fun hiding a relationship. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or expected, even though it kind of seems that way to me. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! As always, I will beg for reviews. I am a review whore, and I know it. Well, thanks for reading, even if you don't review.


End file.
